


Filled With

by Bunnywest



Series: Thighs Verse [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cock Cages, Dom Peter Hale, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Good Alpha Peter, Kinktober, M/M, Object Insertion, Weddings, submissive stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest
Summary: "Spread a little wider for me, pet."Or, the one where Peter has a surprise for Stiles on their wedding day.





	Filled With

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the Thighs Verse, and is for the Day one prompt - Object Insertion (although it also covers Chastity/cock cage.)  
Kink's not my usual wheelhouse, so I hope I didn't make a hash of it and that you like it!

* * *

“Spread a little wider for me, pet.”

Stiles does his best, although it’s not ideal, being bent over the counter in a bathroom with his suit pants halfway down his thighs. When Peter had quietly whisked him away straight after the ceremony with the promise of something special to commemorate their wedding, this wasn’t what Stiles had imagined.

Really though, he shouldn’t be surprised. Peter loves to make him squirm.

He feels something hard and slick pressing against his hole. Peter forces the plug inside, crooning, “There’s my good pet, taking it so well for me.” Stiles lets out a whimper - it’s _big, _cold and metallic and heavy, and Peter didn’t prep him, so the stretch is uncomfortable – but he doesn’t ask Peter to take it out either, even though he knows full well he could. He takes a couple of deeps breaths, adjusting to the stretch and sting of it, whining high in the back of his throat.

Peter makes shushing noises. “So good for me, pet. You like that, being all full for me?”

“Yes Sir,” Stiles whispers, the weight of Peter’s hand heavy in the small of his back. Peter leans in and kisses the back of his neck, making Stiles shiver. He loves it when Peter's like this, and they’ve spent the last week apart, so Stiles is desperate for some attention.

Stiles can feel the way this new plug’s nudging at his prostate as he writhes in place, the way his cock starts to fill. He tries to stand, but Peter holds him in place effortlessly, tapping the base of the plug and drawing a groan from him. The sensitive nerves in his rim light up at the added pressure, making him want more. His cock plumps up further, and a horrible thought occurs to him. “I can’t keep this in, Peter. I’ll be hard in the photos,” he hisses.

“You will be if we leave you as you are, pet. But I have this.” Peter dangles a cock cage at the end of a fingertip, eyebrow raised.

Stiles lets out a groan. “Really?”

Peter's never made any secret of how much he loves having Stiles locked away, relishing the extra control.

Stiles though, has mixed feelings about that cage. He hates it when it's on, but he always comes like a freight train when Peter takes it off. Sometimes Peter will suggest it and Stiles will give a flat no. There are other times, though, when Peter's incredibly persuasive.

Like now.

“Please darling, for me?” Peter wheedles. “It’s just until tonight, and imagine how desperate and open you’ll be by the time we get to the honeymoon suite. You know how good it is when I make you wait.” His voice is a low growl. “Be my good boy?”

Stiles hesitates, torn. He can only imagine what torture it will be having his dick locked away, but he also knows it means their wedding night sex will be mind-blowing .

And Peter will be _so damned happy._

When he looks in the mirror and sees Peter reflected behind him, his Sir, his_ husband_, his objections crumble and he knows he's going to do this. Peter deserves something special on their wedding day. “You’d better get it on quickly, before I change my mind,” he grits out.

Peter gives him a pleased smile, yanks him upright and turns him around. He tugs once at Stiles’s balls sharply, earning a yelp and killing his burgeoning erection, and has the cage locked in place before Stiles has a chance to reconsider. The steel’s cold and unforgiving and Stiles hates it already. “That’s my good pet,” Peter murmurs, tugging up Stiles’s pants and redressing him efficiently.

Stiles groans as he takes a step and the plug jolts and sends pleasure zinging straight to his cock, which tries and fails to harden. Peter’s nostrils flare as he takes in the scent of Stiles’s frustration, and he smirks. Stiles mentally calculates how many hours till they can leave the reception and grumbles, “You just like watching me suffer, asshole. You’re lucky I love you.” Peter arches a brow, and Stiles quickly adds, “Sir.”

Peter smirks. “I don't like watching you suffer, sweetheart." His grin becomes positively wolvish as he adds, "I _love _it.” He slaps Stiles on the ass as he walks past, making him squawk, and holds the door open. “Time for photographs, pet.”

* * *

When they get the wedding photos back, the sheriff comments on how flushed Stiles looks in them, how his cheeks are rosy and his eyes sparkle. “You look so happy. It’s like you’re filled with excitement, son.”

“Excitement, right,” Stiles agrees, and kicks Peter under the table before he can open his mouth.


End file.
